Trapped in an alternate dimension
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: Gingka and Kyoya were battling when a storm suddenly appeared and dragged them into an alternate world! See what happens as the rivals try to save the ailing world of Dragonoid. Completely yaoi free, I swear!
1. The Beginning

Me: Let's get this party started!

Kyoya: Is this going to be embarrassing like the _other _story?

Me: Which one? The one where I reversed the gender of all the bladers and you were Kiyaya Tategami and Gingka was Galaxy Hagane?

Kyoya: =_=lll

Gingka: Can we just get this started?

Kyoya: Yeah, please?

Me: Fine, Ryuga, say it. Oh, and before he does, some of my OCs are going to make cameos.

Ryuga: *sigh* Addicted to Nurarihyon no Mago doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade. Thank the heavens she doesn't, 'cause if she did, she would've paired me up with that OC of hers.

Me: I wish I did though… AND WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH MY FAVORITE OC THAT I MADE JUST FOR YOU?!

* * *

**The Beginning**

* * *

Gingka and Kyoya were battling on the metal tower where they first met a few years back.

Suddenly, lightning flashed in the sky, it started raining and the clouds turned black, very unusual.

_It's just a small storm, _Kyoya thought, _it's just a small storm._

Suddenly harsh wind blew.

"KYOYA! WATCH HOW STRONG YOU USE YOUR WIND!" Gingka squeaked.

"It's not me!" Kyoya yelled.

Gingka called back Pegasus, "It's dangerous to keep fighting in this condition."

Kyoya did the same with Leone, "Yeah, sad though, I was about to beat you."

A bolt of lightning hit the stadium.

Then the space the lightning hit turned into a tornado, then the tornado inverted and became a whirlpool of black.

"What the—" Kyoya got cut off.

The immense wind of the whirlpool was strong, strong enough to force them inside, and it did.

All the two saw was black and each other before a bright light appeared, then they fell unconscious.

Xxx

_Wake up, chosen ones, wake up._

Gingka and Kyoya snapped awake.

Panicked, they looked around, but all they saw was woodland surrounding them.

"Where do you think we are?" Gingka asked.

"As if I know everything?"

Gingka looked around, "Maybe we should ask for directions?"

"Ask for directions? I don't care if I'm lost, I still have a reputation here, Hagane!" Kyoya screeched.

"So that's a yes then!"

Xxx

Kyoya was unenthusiastically walking behind Gingka, then he saw a passerby, a traveler with pink hair.

"Excuse me, ma'am? May I ask where we are?" Gingka asked her.

"We're the same age, silly, call me Kai, and this is Shikon Forest." Kai turned to Kyoya, "And dude, what is with those scars?"

"He… uh… got into a fight." Gingka sweat-dropped.

"Oh, that explains why his clothes are ripped."

"That aside, is there a town nearby?"

"Yeah, head north, you'll find Redrose city, but I'm not sure if you'll find any help there, after all, the Black Pegasus gang lives there."

"Black Pegasus?"

Kai's phone suddenly rang, "Oh! Gotta go, sorry, good luck!" then she ran away.

Kyoya sighed, "Let's go, but we might as well get a fresh set of clothes while we're on the way."

Xxx

"Kyoya, a clothes store!" Gingka smiled, pointing to an abandoned store.

Kyoya tilted his head, "Why do you sound so excited?"

Gingka grabbed Kyoya's jacket and dragged him inside.

Minutes later,

Gingka came out of the store with a blue jacket on, it had white wings embroidered on the back, he also wore black pants that were kinda tight, blue converse-like shoes and his chrome yellow shirt, he took off his headband and scarf, but for his sake, he kept the bandage on and put his scarf as a headband.

Kyoya had a simple long-sleeved green shirt, blue jeans that had rips here and there and boots similar to Ryuga's, his shirt had a hood that was the same color as his hair, and it hid his ponytail (XD) too. If anyone were to ask about his scars, he could just say he got into a fight.

"Now let's go!" Gingka smiled.

Xxx

Even with the outfits, people who saw Gingka and Kyoya stared at the two as if they were going to kill them.

"Aren't they members of Black Pegasus?"

"SHH! They'll hear you, stupid!"

"Black Pegasus?" Kyoya whispered, "Isn't that the same thing Kai said before she ran off?"

Gingka didn't answer.

"Yo? You deaf?" Kyoya asked.

Gingka was looking straight ahead, Kyoya followed his gaze.

"Kyoya, it's the B-Pit."

The huge words on the rusted sign were unmistakable, 'B-Pit'

Gingka snuck inside the rusted building, Kyoya followed.

Once inside, no one noticed, the two ran under a table, neither knew why.

But their cover only lasted about 5 minutes.

"Who are you and why are you hiding under my table?" a long-haired Madoka asked.

Kyoya sighed, _I knew Gingka was walking into his own death trap, why'd I follow him in?_


	2. Dragonoid

**Disclaimer**

Me: You like the outfits I gave you guys?

Kyoya: I can't imagine myself in that…

Gingka: Me either.

Ryuga: When'd you come up with this story anyway?

Me: After I saw you die *glomps Ryuga* Why you die?

Ryuga: GET OFF ME, WOMAN!

Kyoya: Thank goodness you're not my fan.

Gingka: *Runs away*

Me: Sadly, I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

** Dragonoid**

* * *

Everyone in the building looked at them.

"I said WHO ARE YOU?" Madoka asked, leaning in closer.

"Madoka, isn't that Gingka and Kyoya?" Kenta implied.

Madoka leaned in closer, "Well, are you?"

She was leaning in so close that Gingka noticed her features, her hair was long, long enough to reach her hip, her skin was paled, her bangs were held to the left by black hair clips, she had a black leather jacket and pants, and brown combat boots and fingerless gloves.

"Yup, that's us alright! Kyoya and Gingka!" Kyoya exclaimed.

Madoka unexpectedly hugged Gingka, "Thank goodness you're okay! I thought the Nebula captured you!"

"Wh-What?"

"Don't you remember? You fought Ryuga, lost, he, Doji and Aoi took over and banned Beyblading, then they took over the rest of Japan, then the whole world, because of that, no one can blade, not even me, who just started to love blading." Madoka sighed, standing up.

She looked to Kyoya, "And where have you been these past 4 years? Hikaru was worried about you!"

Kyoya looked to Hikaru, who was quietly sitting on a chair, "I'm sorry Hikaru." Kyoya apologized.

Hikaru nodded then smiled.

"You forgetting she hasn't been able to talk since you disappeared?" Madoka asked. "In fact, Benkei thought you were there, so he went in and never came out, according to our spy, Reiji, he got captured and killed."

Tsubasa added, "You know, Gingka, your father, Ryo, died in the Nebula because he thought you were there."

"They got my dad?" Gingka felt like crying.

"Hold on! Just what _is _this Nebula you're talking about?!" Kyoya yelled.

Hyoma answered, "Nebula is an organization run by Ryuga, Aoi and Doji, or the circle, since you lost to Ryuga, they took over the world and because they and the Nebula members are the only ones who are allowed to blade, no one dares defy them, but Ryo-san started an underground Beyblade organization called WBBA, no one but those involved with the WBBA knew about it, but once Ryo died, Nebula found out about everything, then they started hunting down anyone and everyone involved with WBBA, we ended up scattering all over the world, but we still have to be careful."

"Sad." Yu sighed.

Kyoya took in their features.

Tsubasa had shoulder-length hair held in a ponytail, a brown T-shirt, white jeans, and brown boots. Most awkward about it? He had glasses.

Yu's hair stuck out in every direction as if he was struck by lightning, he was wearing white pajamas and white sneakers, as if he had rolled out of bed, put on the nearest pair shoes, and ran away from home.

Kenta? Look at his outfit in season 3.

Hyoma: Pink sleeveless shirt, dark blue vest on top of it, sky blue jeans with about 5 pockets each on the side, and black hiking boots, he also had fingerless gloves with some metal spikes attached to the knuckles.

Hikaru had on her blader gear, only her jacket was black and so were her knee-high boots.

_This isn't the group I know… they're different from these guys…_

Xxx

The next day was both awkward and silent.

Gingka accidentally told Madoka Akaru the truth, he and Kyoya Tategami were not the Gingka Kakugane and Kyoya Akagami that she thought they were.

"So, what are the names of your world us?" Yu asked.

"Um… Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Tsubasa Otori, Madoka Amano, Hikaru Hasama and Hyoma… yeah, Hyoma doesn't really have a last name where I came from." Gingka replied.

Hyoma anime-cried, "I don't have a last name?"

Kenta added enthusiastically, "Here, we have Yu Misugawa, Kenta Sumura, Tsubasa Hidori, Madoka Akaru, Hikaru Kosami, and lastly, Hyoma Sesugumi."

"What about Masamune?" Gingka asked.

"Masamune? Masamune Sudoya? He got captured by the Nebula last week."

"Nile and Demure?" Kyoya looked like he was about to go manic.

"Demure died when Nebula guards stormed the WBBA headquarters, Nile's still alive, not captured, the Nebula didn't have reason to, since he went mental." Madoka stared at her bey, Dark Cancer 342D.

"Da Shan, Chao Xin, Chi Yun and Mei-Mei?" Gingka was about to faint.

"Da Shan: Dead; Chao Xin: Nebula captured; Chi Yun: disappeared; Mei-Mei: dead"

"Julian, Sophie, Wales and Klaus?"

"Julian: Executed; Sophie: Nebula; Wales: exile; Klaus: dead"

"No way…"

"Yes way, Gingka, Nebula is a type of organization that takes, captures and kills on a whim. With the world in their control, they rule everything with an iron fist." Tsubasa looked downcast.

"We have to stop their tyranny at least!" Gingka yelled.

"Gingka, death is the reward to those who resist them!" Madoka screeched. "You go and kill yourself and you'll never see your friends again!"

"But if we don't do anything, they'll never stop!"

The door suddenly burst open, "GUYS! SHE'S BACK!"

"Damian! You mean…?!" Hyoma said with wide eyes.

"Yes! She's back, the Bey Hunter is back!" Damian screamed.


	3. The Bey Hunter

**Disclaimer:**

Kyoya: Just who is this Bey Hunter person?

Me: I'm not telling. I didn't dream about this story for weeks just so I could spoil it.

Kyoya: Please? C'mon, tell me and I'll score you a date with Ryuga.

Me: REALLY?! Okay, the Bey Hunter is—

Gingka: Wait, who's Aoi? *Reads last chapter over*

Me: The OC I assigned to Ryuga, the one he said he was thankful I didn't own Beyblade for.

Gingka: Oh.

Kyoya: Um, ATNNM? The name of the Bey Hunter?

Me: Oh, right, The Bey Hunter's name is—

Ryuga: Addicted to Nurarihyon no Mago doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Kyoya: OH C'MON! *Flips table*

* * *

**The Bey Hunter**

* * *

(Last chapter)

"Yes… she's back… the Bey Hunter's back." Damian said with wide eyes.

* * *

"QUICK!" Madoka screeched. "Hikaru! Get us outta here!"

Hikaru pulled the lever, the floor below everyone in the building began to vibrate, then shake, "EVERYONE GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" Yu squeaked.

Just as the beast was about to crash itself onto the target, the 2 layer building shoved itself into the ground.

"It seems I missed it again…" the Bey Hunter sighed, her blue hair stuck all over her face.

The Bey Hunter had long blue hair put into a ponytail, dressed in silver knight's armor, a sky blue skirt hanging from the bottom of the armor, black boots kicking the ground as she jumped off her pet, a sword, shining silver in the day light, attached to her belt, pale skin and metal blue eyes.

Don't worry, you were able to catch most of them, you should be to catch the Black Pegasus group too, illustrious Bey Hunter."

"Oh? I see you're feeling rather positive, Zeo."

Zeo smiled, "It's not good to be a pessimist, Lily."

Lily Dreadknight rolled her eyes, "I suppose so, Zeo."

Xxx

The building crawled underground like an ant.

"Okay, we're safe for now." Hyoma sighed, full of relief.

"At least until Nebula creates a technology that will track us down while we're underground." Madoka let go of the chair, which they had nailed to the floor, like everything else.

"I'd give it 10 years tops." Damian dusted his shirt after letting go of the table.

Gingka looked pale, "D-Damian Hart…?"

"Silly Gingka, my name's Damian Black, remember?" Damian laughed a little, "Bump your head on the wall or something?"

One explanation later…

"So you guys aren't from here but from another dimension?" Damian looked like his head was about to deflate.

"Yeah…" Gingka said blankly.

"Please tell me what the other me is like…"

"Let's see… You're the leader of Team Star Breaker, you own a bey named Hades Kerbecz, you're an egomaniac who's obsessed with winning, and you play with your opponents mind until they snap or say they are weak."

"I sound mean…"

"You fainted when Gingka beat you, then fainted again when I beat you." Kyoya sweat-dropped.

"I'm that crazy?" Damian anime-cried.

"What's your world like?" Kenta asked.

"I beat Ryuga, we lived to see Big Bang Bladers, a WBBA world-wide competition, no one we know who is concerned with beyblade is dead, Aoi and Ryuga went off training in the snowy mountains, and Nebula, or in our world, Dark Nebula, no longer exists."

"You guys sure are lucky."

"So, could you tell us just who was that we were escaping from?" Kyoya asked.

"The Bey Hunter, the merciless killer of WBBA participants who does as she is ordered, and if she isn't ordered to keep a target alive, she kills them for fun." Tsubasa replied, pushing his glasses up.

"She?"

"Yes, the Bey Hunter is a girl."

"Who is she?"

"Her name… is Lily Dreadknight."

"Lily?" Gingka's eyes widened at the mention of the very name.

"You know her?"

"She's our… _friend_… she's 10, she can't hurt a fly!"

"Here, she's 16, Lily Dreadknight is a killer of bladers! She's the 4th member of the circle!"

"4th?"

"The circle consists of 5 people, Ryuga, Aoi, Doji, Lily and…"

"Who's the 5th?"

"The 5th is…"


	4. A Twist

**Disclaimer**

Gingka: WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL TSUBASA SAID THE 5TH MEMBER'S NAME?!

Me: Meh. My hand was hurting from typing for 5 hours.

Kyoya: With a story that short?

Me: SHORT?! I SPENT ALL NIGHT WRITING THIS *BEEP* AND YOU CALL IT SHORT?!

Ryuga: Looks like Kyoya made the writer angry…

Me: Kyoya, expect to be drawn in the frilliest dress on earth while riding a rainicorn! I shall draw it and post it on devianart for all of your fans to see!

Kyoya: Dafuq is a rainicorn?

Me: A rainbow-unicorn.

Gingka: That looks weird… and if she gets angry, she'll draw it.

Kyoya: *collapses*

Me: Or if I'm angrier than that, I'll make Kyoya and Gingka do the most embarrassing thing on earth!

Gingka: *GASP!* PLEASE! KYOYA! DOON'T MAKE HER MAD!

Ryuga: Addicted to Nurarihyon no Mago doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade. But, ATNNM, Please, _please, _put Gingka in a frilly pink dress while riding a rainicorn and post on devianart.

Gingka: WHAT KIND OF RIVAL ARE YOU?!

Ryuga: A normal one.

* * *

**A Twist**

* * *

The B-Pit surfaced in a desert.

"Where are we now?" Kyoya asked.

"Apparently we're in Musa." Hyoma replied, looking out the window.

"Musa? Nile's homeland?"

"Apparently." Tsubasa turned to the others, "Gingka, if you have any intention of beating Ryuga, you'll need a lot of training, but as if Ryuga wasn't enough, you also have to watch out for Aoi's bey, Aoi Akagami is a blader far stronger than Ryuga, and they tag battle any of their opponents, they're the hardest battle, Doji is weak as heck, Lily is rarely there, and the 5th doesn't really like to appear much."

"But… I beat him already…"

"That's in your world, but here, he's strong enough to break 5 mountains in one launch."

Gingka stared down at his bey, he had to say goodbye to Storm Pegasus to defeat L-Drago, was he willing to give up this new Galaxy Pegasus for the same cause?

"We can begin training tomorrow," Madoka sighed. "But for now, we need a plan, if we don't hurry up and get them out of there… they're done for."

"Wait, who's they?" Kyoya asked.

"Your world's Ryuga and Aoi."

* * *

Kyoya: That was short as heck.

Me: Shut up or it's the picture on devianart.

Kyoya: You didn't even start it yet.

Me: *Shows Ryuga the picture, but for Kyoya's sake I pixilated it*

Kyoya: Oh god…

Ryuga: *Looks at picture* …*Bursts out laughing* T-THAT'S H-HILL-A-ARIOUSLY E-E-EMBARAS-SSING!

Gingka: *Passes out from laughter.*

Kyoya: *Tomato blush*

Me: That's right, you better turn into a tomato.


	5. Nebula

**Disclaimer**

Me: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

Ryuga: Why do you sound happy about it?

Me: IDIOT! I'm screaming with sadness, can't you tell when I'm sad?!

Ryuga: With a smile like that?

Me: This is the face I used when I wrote a short story about your death for my cousin.

Ryuga: Why in the name of Beyblade would you do that?

Me: Because my cousin was gonna pay me 500 bucks for the thing.

Ryuga: You live in the Philippines, you don't have dollars, and besides, isn't your cousin in America?

Me: Ever heard of sending money over to other countries? And money changers?

Kyoya: *groan*

Gingka: Why so silent?

Kyoya: The picture…

Gingka: Oh… right…

Me: Okay, let's begin with the story.

* * *

**Nebula**

* * *

At the Nebula…

"This is going to be a problem…" Lily sighed. "They've surfaced in Musa… the dragon can't fly that far without rest, and if it rests, they'll know I'm coming…"

"You think the Black Pegasus is a problem? Do you know how much I had to go through to get these two?"

Lily turned around, "Oh, hello, Faust."

Faust sighed, "I know that if the Pegasus group escapes you too much, they'll gain knowledge and find a way to stop us, but the state of our world is more important than petty little rebels."

"But…"

"Look, first we save our world, _then _you can have your fun."

"Fine."

"So for now, help me bring these two to the lab."

"Yeah, sure… what's wrong? The other Ryuga too heavy for you?" Lily laughed as she took hold of Ryuga's jacket collar.

"Just shut up and help me." Faust said dryly. "The other Aoi took most of my energy from battling." He started walking as he pulled on Aoi's jacket collar.

Xxx

"NEBULA HAS MY SISTER?!" Kyoya smacked his hand onto the table.

"And Ryuga." Kenta added.

"I could care less about the supposed Dragon Emperor!" Kyoya turned back to Madoka, "What do they want with my sister?"

"Aoi is one of the strongest bladers in your world, isn't she?" Madoka said blankly.

"If I'm right, Nebula would need her power… they'd drain her of her energy, Ryuga too." Tsubasa offered.

"I said I don't care about the guy who stole my sister from me."

"How'd they get them here, anyway?" Gingka asked.

"The same way you got here." Hyoma replied.

"Back to the topic, what are these Nebula people gonna do to her?" Kyoya asked Tsubasa.

"Like I said, they'll steal her power, I'd suspect that they'd force her to battle on a specially designed stadium, and force her to fight until she collapses." Tsubasa pushed his glasses upward.

"I can't just let them do that to my sister!"

"You have to, Kyoya! If you charge to Nebula and they capture you, you're dead!"

"So you just expect me to let them force power out of my sister and let them hurt her?"

"You have to! You don't know what they do to the people they find that are concerned with WBBA, and you look exactly like our Kyoya."

"Then tell me just what it is they do."

"Let's just say…" Madoka looked worried about what she was about to say, "…The last person was Nile."

Kyoya's eyes widened, the mention of the other Nile's name sent a chill down his spine, if Nebula was able to break the solid wall that was Nile's mind, then what would Aoi stand? She was mentally and physically healthy, true, but behind that was a weak girl.

Ryuga? Who knew what lied in his mind?

Kyoya clentched his fist, "I won't just let them hurt her…"

Kyoya suddenly ran out the door in anger.

Kenta yelled, "KYOYA! Where are you going?!"

"TO NEBULA! I'M GOING TO SAVE MY SISTER AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU COWARDS SAY!"

And in mere seconds, Kyoya was out of sight.

Madoka kicked the table and it flipped, "THAT MORON! DOES HE KNOW THE CONSIQUENCES OF DEFYING NEBULA?!"

"Madoka, it's Kyoya, he cares for his sister, she's his whole family, if ever the word 'danger' or 'dead' or anything like that is in the same sentence as 'Aoi', he goes into rage mode and nothing stops him from doing what he can to help Aoi, he even said the only reason why he blades is for Aoi." Gingka said sympathetically.

"Still, if he's not careful, he's good as dead."

"Calm…down…Madoka."

Everyone turned to Hikaru, "Hikaru?" Yu asked suspiciously.

"Yelling won't do anything, Madoka, if we want to save him, we have to do it ourselves." Hikaru said sternly.

"Hikaru… you're talking…" Damian gaped (almost forgot he was here, didn't ya?)

"Let's go. He may not be the Kyoya that we know, but never the less, he is still Kyoya, Akagami or Tategami, he's still Kyoya, and Kyoya is our friend."

Evryone nodded.

"Let's go! To Nebula!"

Xxx

At the Nebula Castle's gate…

"I suppose you're the 5th member I've heard so much about?" Kyoya asked the long haired man before him.

"And I suppose you are the Earthly blader, Kyoya Tategami?" he asked back.

"So?"

"Why did you come here?"

"The answer's simple, Faust, you have Aoi Tategami, my sister, and I want her back." Kyoya readied his bey for launch.

Faust, with lightning fast speed, stopped him, "Not here, if anything happens to the exterior of the castle I'm removed from my place as the 5th."

"Then where?" Kyoya seemed curious yet suspicious.

"Please follow me." Faust turned around and started walking.

Almost as if by instinct, Kyoya found himself following a person he knew he shouldn't trust, but trusted anyway.

_I don't know where he's leading me, but if I want my sister back, I'll have to trust him for now._


	6. Nebula's Plan

**Disclaimer**

Kyoya: You're putting me in a death trap situation?!

Me: I'm putting suspense!

Kyoya: Suspense, Ryuga's bey! Why didn't you put Gingka in my spot?!

Ryuga: Why my bey?!

Gingka: WHAT?!

Me: Because I didn't make an OC that I would put as Gingka's family, I only made my OC your sister to put some… you know, depth to her back story, so stop complaining and thank me for not posting that drawing of you on devianart yet!

Aoi: (Insert name here) doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Gingka, Kyoya & Ryuga: HOW'D YOU EVEN GET HERE?!

Aoi: Is it wrong to appear in the disclaimer of the first story I've starred in my whole life?

Me: WHY DO YOU HATE MY OC?!

Ryuga: *Glomps Aoi* Save me.

Aoi: =^_^=

Gingka: What the heck just happened?

Me: I just used my powers as the writer to make Ryuga do something cute. *Takes picture of Ryuga who is Anime-crying while he hugs*

Ryuga: *Beep* you, (INH), *Beep* you.

Me: Watch your mouth before I draw you dancing the Carameldansen in a dress girlier and puffier than the one I used for Kyoya. You'll be Princess FluffyDress of the Fluffy Kingdom if you don't cooperate.

Ryuga: You are _too _addicted to Adventure Time, you know that?

* * *

**Nebula's plan**

* * *

Faust was leading Kyoya to a 'suitable' place for them to battle.

Walking by a heavily guarded door, Kyoya looked inside the room through a one-way window, his eyes widened.

Inside the white room, his sister, Aoi, was unconscious on the floor, alone, he was surprised Ryuga wasn't next to her.

"I would suggest you don't try to spring your sister, Kyoya." Faust warned.

"Why do you need my sister?"

Faust stopped and turned around, "Hm?"

"What do you need Aoi Tategami and Ryuga for?" Kyoya questioned.

"Tell you what, Tategami, if you beat me in a battle, I'll let you, your sister and her friend go, but if you lose, I'll deplete you of your power too." Faust offered as he opened the door. "You yourself are an essential part of the plan, that's why you and Gingka Hagane are here in the first place."

"Seems fair enough"

Both walked in and the door closed behind them.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" Kyoya asked suspiciously.

"I am a man of my word." Faust attached his bey to it's launcher, "Now let Twisted Tempo and I show you our strength."

Kyoya attached Leone to the launcher and smirked, "Rock Leone and I aren't exactly the easiest match either."

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO SHOOT!"

Xxx

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Gingka said impatiently.

"Gingka, this building's fuel supply is Blader's Spirit, remember? If we go any faster than this, Hyoma, Tsubasa, Yu and Madoka will pass out." Hikaru scolded

"Well sorry for wanting to save Kyoya from his little suicide mission."

"We're almost there, Gingka, no need to worry." Kenta added.

"Why did you have to drag me into this…?" Damian asked, sulking in the far corner.

"If you don't wanna go then you can stay and watch over the B-Pit." Hikaru sweat-dropped.

"Will do!"

"Hey, Hikaru, how do you make this thing run on Bey Spirit anyway?" Gingka asked.

"It's complicated. But I always remember to keep an extra supply of gasoline just in case Lily comes, since she attacks her targets unexpectedly." Hikaru replied.

"I don't understand a thing you just said."

Xxx

The B-Pit surfaced in front of Nebula Castle, in the garden.

Hikaru stood up and headed down the stairs.

"Guys, we're here."

"OKAY!"

Hikaru went back up, followed by Hyoma, Yu, Tsubaasa and Madoka.

"Let's go."

Xxx

Kyoya collapsed as Leone stopped spinning.

"Just one more blader to go… Code BSC will soon be complete, all we need is the 4th of the 4 that can perform Zeus' Barrier with the power level we require." Faust said as his Tempo returned to him.

The white haired man walked to the Leone bey, he picked it up and put it in his pocket, grabbed Kyoya's jacket collar and dragged him to the room across the hall.

Xxx

Gingka and the others were sneaking around the Nebula, clinging to the walls like shadows.

Suddenly, a scream echoed from the corridor, a female one.

Gingka bolted down the corridor, "AOI!"

"GINGKA! Get back here you suicidal maniac!" Madoka screeched.

Gingka ran towards where he heard the scream, then he saw the guards and stopped.

Madoka bumped right into him.

"Why'd you stop?" Madoka whispered.

"Guards." Gingka whispered back.

The scream echoed again from the room behind the guards, a light shone through the window, a dark purple one.

"Aoi's in there. I know it. Aoi is the only person who can scream like that." Gingka sighed.

"You worm! Stop hurting her!"

Gingka's eyes widened at the voice.

"Oh be patient, will you? It'll be your turn in about 5 minutes."

Madoka took out the guards bare-handed. "Gingka, come on."

Madoka and Gingka slowly and silently entered the white room.

Kyoya and Aoi were tied to slabs of rock by ropes, the rocks behind them designed, behind Kyoya was a lion, behind Aoi was a 2-headed dragon, a dark purple light was exiting Aoi's body.

Aoi was screaming at the top of her voice, and Kyoya looked like he was about to cry.

"I said stop hurting my sister!" Kyoya screeched.

"Alright, your turn, Mr. Impatient." The unfamiliar face said.

The tube sucking power from Aoi moved to focus on Kyoya, green light came out of him.

"What's happening here?" Gingka asked.

"Drainage of Bey Spirit, it's not how I expected it though." Madoka replied.

"We have to save them! Blader Spirit isn't unlimited."

Gingka attached Pegasus to it's launcher, launched, and broke the tube in half.

The green light around Kyoya faded and he passed out.

"Who did that?!" the person extracting Bey Power from Kyoya and Aoi asked.

This person had long blonde hair wad into a ponytail that ended at her waist, she was wearing an red shirt, black shorts and boots, goggles perched in front of her eyes, pushing some bangs to her pale skinned forehead.

"It's not good to steal the Bey Spirit from other people." Gingka said darkly. "What do you need their power for?"

"If I told you, you'd ruin everything." She pushed her goggles to her forehead, revealing red eyes, "Rin Kotsumi's the name, and you're Gingka Hagane, right?"


	7. Bey Spirit Drainer

**Disclaimer**

Kyoya: That tube thing hurt so much I still have the bruises from the ropes on my wrists.

Aoi: My voice hurts from screaming.

Me: Well sorry for wanting to make things interesting.

Gingka: ATNNM? May I ask what you plan on using Kyoya, Ryuga and Aoi's Bey Spirit for?

Me: Silly Gingka, this is a disclaimer, _not _a spoiler.

Ryuga: Addicted to Nurarihyon no Mago doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Doji: But I can buy it for you, if you put me in the story more often.

Gingka and Kyoya: How'd you even get here?!

Me: DEAL!

Gingka: 3 million dollars and a spot as the assistant of the owner of WBBA says don't do it.

Doji: Throw in a chance to beat up Ryuga and you got yourself a deal.

Ryuga: WHAT?!

Me: I'll throw in a chance to battle Ryuga if you need more, plus I can make you beat him.

Doji: Get me a checkbook and the creator of Beyblade, I'll buy Beyblade for little ATNNM here.

Me: But I'm 12…

Doji: Do you want the show or not?

Gingka: Doji so help me, if you buy it for her she'll put so many crazy and humiliating twists.

Me: Can we continue this in the next disclaimer?

* * *

**Bey Spirit Drainer**

* * *

"What are you going to do with their Bey power?" Gingka asked.

Rin smirked, "You really want to know? Alright then."

Rin moved to the other tube on the table, she picked it up and attached it to the device next to her, she hit the switch and pointed it to Kyoya, green light swirled around him and into the tube.

"This device next to me is called the BSD, or the Bey Spirit Drainer, it takes power from any blader that it's pointed at, I need this power for the success of code BSC, but to bring it to it's best, we need the 4 bladers who possess the Legendary Spirits, the Lion, Kyoya, the dark dragon, Aoi, the fire dragon, Ryuga, and the Pegasus, you, Gingka." Rin explained.

"Explain further." Gingka narrowed his eyes.

"I'm afraid I've told you more than enough." Rin pulled on the walkie-talkie hanging on a string next to her, "GUARDS! Final target for code BSC spotted in Lab 14!" she screeched into the device.

"Run." Madoka ran for the door, Gingka followed but got hit by a knock out dart as he was about to escape, while Madoka got away safely.

As Gingka's vision blurs, the last thing he heard was Rin say "Nighty-night, Pegasus."

Xxx

Meanwhile…

Enraged roars echoed from the white room, orange light accompanied by it.

The white haired teen's power was being sucked out painfully, the tube extracting power from him was held by the person he expected to see.

"I'll ask you this once more… what have you done with Aoi?"

"Oh, Ryuga, think about yourself instead of that girl for a change."

Ryuga's pain-filled roars grew louder.

"I said answer me, Doji!" Ryuga screeched.

"I'm sure that if I told you what I had Rin Kotsumi do to Aoi, you'd flip and go manic, and at that point, I wouldn't be able to extract power from you." Doji smirked.

Ryuga roared with both pain and anger as Doji sped up the pace of the drainage.

Xxx

Gingka woke up with a lousy headache and blurry vision. First time to get hit by a knock-out dart, after all.

Though things were blurry, Gingka could see a bright orange light beside him, but as his vision cleared, he saw no other than Ryuga, tied to a rock with a dragon designed behind him. Orange light fled his body like a river rushing down to a waterfall, which was kind of weird, if you ask for Gingka's opinion.

And for the first time, since Battle Bladers, Gingka saw Ryuga's face contorted in pain, whatever it felt like to have your Bey Power forced out of you was like, Gingka was sure he didn't like it.

"Morning, Hagane!"

Gingka looked down and saw the unmistakable blue eyes and brown hair that held blonde hair streaks.

"ZEO!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Yup, that's me alright! Zeo Matrix." Zeo smiled.

"What are you...?"

"The same thing that my dear friend, Rin Kotsumi, is doing to Kyoya and Aoi Tategami, oh, and look who's turn it is!" Zeo moved the tube so it would focus on Gingka, blue light came from Gingka and he screamed.

Ryuga took in deep breaths, "Gingka…"

Zeo stopped, "Did you say something, Dragon Emperor?"

"Gingka… Blader's Spirit… they need it… to survive…"

Gingka realized it, "I see now… you need Blader Spirit to keep the world together… you made sure the people stopped blading to keep the remaining supply intact for a few years…if Blader Spirit were to ever run out the whole world of Dragonoid would fall apart."

"So what if you figured it out?" Zeo smirked as he continued taking power from Gingka, "It won't help you in any way!"

Gingka gritted his teeth, "The Ryuga of this world keeps the world together by… simply spinning his bey right…? If the energy source stops…the world stops in it's tracks, doesn't it?"

"Looks like someone's been doing his research." Zeo frowned. "But with the 4 most powerful spirits, we'll be able to attain the eternal Bey Spirit Lord Dragonoid requires, we'll be able to save Dragonoid with the power we gather!"

Ryuga coughed, "How do you intend on doing that with our Bey Spirits?"

"We're going to take these powers and put them in the highness' bey, of course!"

"But if you keep… taking our Bey Spirit… like this…"

"I don't care if you disappear from lack of Spirit, it's for the greater good."

Ryuga and Gingka growled slightly at the plan, taking the energy of four bladers out by force, putting that strength into a bey like artificial spin power, they hated the idea, but they didn't have a say in this, especially since they're the ones tied to rocks while their power gets drained from them.

Xxx

Meanwhile…

"How long is this going to take?!"

"I-If necessary… 7 days, my l-lady…"the silver-haired informant stammered.

"Speed it up." Her superior ordered.

"B-But… my lady… the fastest we can possibly go is 72 hours of draining non-stop…"

"I don't care! Speed it up, Haku!"

Haku bowed down apologetically, "So sorry for making you yell, Aoi-sama, I will notify Rin and Zeo of your orders immediately."

"You better. If the power isn't ready in 3 days then our time to save Dragonoid reaches it's most critical state." Aoi frowned. "And Dragonoid is the only person who can save us."

Xxx

Back at Lab 16…

Ryuga and Gingka passed out from the drainage.

"This is a problem, Haku, I can't drain if they're not conscious." Zeo bit his lower lip.

"But you have to, Zeo!" Haku trembled. "Disobeying Aoi-sama is like building your own road to exile!"

"I'll see what I can do then."

Both failed to notice the guards being knocked out outside, the door was kicked open.

"Let Dragon Fang and Gingka go."

"How'd you manage to escape?" Zeo asked with wide eyes.

Aoi Tategami counted, "1."

"Answer the question!"

"2."

"ZEO! Please just let them go!"

"No way! I'm not risking our world's safety!"

"3. Times out."

Aoi pulled on the launcher cord, "L-DRAGO!"


	8. Confusing

**Disclaimer**

Me: Sadly I don't own Beyblade on the note that Ryuga and Gingka pushed Doji off a cliff. AGAIN.

Ryuga: Hey, the first time was an accident!

Me: He was gonna buy me the show! I was gonna ensure that you were no longer lonely!

Ryuga: I LIKE LONELY!

Gingka: I think we might've sent Doji down Niagara Falls, Ryuga.

Ryuga: We just have to ensure that he doesn't appear until this story is over.

Me: Hey, has anyone seen Kyoya?

Ryuga: Gingka, we didn't throw him over the cliff accidentally too, did we?

Gingka: YOU'VE SAID TOO MUCH! NOW WE'LL HAVE TO THROW ATNNM OFF TOO!

Me: Dare touch me and you die in the next chapter.

* * *

**Confusing**

* * *

Ryuga was first to regain consciousness.

He noticed Aoi in front of him, "Morning, Dragon Fang." She smiled.

"Aoi?" Ryuga sighed. "Either I'm dead or I'm dead."

"No silly, you're in the B-Pit on Dragonoid, I busted you and Gingka and Niisama out, we're safe for now."

"How'd you…?"

"Easy, Dragonoid Rin is as easy to trick as our Rin, so I played comatose, she untied me and when I was free, I kicked her senseless, got my bey, freed Niisama, then sprung you and Gingka."

"Oh."

The other people in the B-Pit were trembling in the corner of the room.

"What's up with them?" Ryuga asked.

"According to them, you look exactly like this world's Ryuga, and I look exactly like Dragonoid Aoi, so they're not exactly comfortable." Aoi replied.

Kyoya and Gingka came down the stairs, "Enjoy your little nap?" Aoi smiled.

The others scurried behind Gingka and Kyoya, "You guys don't have to worry, I'm 100% sure that's the Ryuga and Aoi from my world." Gingka sweat-dropped.

Xxx

"We need a plan…" Aoi sighed. "Ryuga, Niisama, Gingka and I are the power source for this code BSC thing that Nebula created, and if it isn't launched… Bye-Bye Dragonoid, so any idea on what to do?"

**"**I don't know… code BSC was Nebula's last stand, right? Unless they come up with another plan, we have a week to live!" Damian exclaimed.

"We're the power source, right?" Ryuga stood up, "What if we combined our powers and used it to help the Dragonoid me spin the bey and keep the world in balance?"

"As in use the Zeus' Barrier?" Tsubasa asked. "It could work."

"Where have I heard that before…?" Gingka asked himself.

"How do we do it?" Kyoya asked.

"I'll teach you how to perform Zeus' Barrier." Tsubasa stood up then headed outside, "Follow me."

Xxx

So 2 days passed by.

"I think you're just about ready." Tsubasa smiled.

"Really? That's great!" Gingka exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little boy about to buy himself the best ice cream factory in the world.

"Now that you mastered Zeus' Barrier, all we need is to gain entrance to the Nebula Castle." Tsubasa started tapping his cheek.

"And how do we do that?" Aoi asked.

"We sneak in, obviously, but we just need to find out how."

"You wish to sneak into Nebula Castle? Silly Tsubasa! One cannot just simply sneak into Nebula!"

"How the hell did you find us?!" Ryuga exclaimed, eyes wide and shocked (if that's even possible with that anger face eternally plastered onto him). "Answer me now, Doji!"

"You know how easy it is to find the B-Pit on radar?" Doji smiled.

Ryuga growled slightly. If there was one thing that annoyed him the most, it was Doji.

Doji pushed his glasses upward, "Questions later, Ryuga, for now, follow me."

Ryuga almost exploded, "And why should we—"

Gingka grabbed him by the arm and they fell into a huddle.

"GIVE US A MINUTE!" Gingka requested.

"Fine." Doji sighed.

"Do we take this chance and sneak in?" Gingka whispered.

"I say you should." Tsubasa answered.

"And if it backfires, the blame's on Tsubasa." Aoi chimed.

"Why me…?"

"What happens if we somehow end up being drained of our Bey Spirit again?" Ryuga asked.

Tsubasa gave Gingka a small device, "If you guys get drained, this little thing will know, the second it starts beeping, expect that the Black Pegasus will be coming right for your rescue." Tsubasa smirked. "Hikaru isn't the only one who can make awesome devices."

"So for now we play along, get into Nebula Castle, save Dragonoid and find some way to go home?" Kyoya summarized the plan.

They all nodded on it.

The huddle broke and Gingka spoke up, "Okay. Take us to the castle."


	9. Dragonoid Ryuga?

**Disclaimer**

Ryuga: Addicted to Nurarihyon no Mago DOESN'T OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE!

Me: And you're happy because…?

Ryuga: 'Cause I just saw the news, Doji fell off Niagara Falls, broke his neck and got eaten by fish!

Me: Ryuga, that didn't happen.

Ryuga: =3=

Aoi: You know you're acting OOC, right?

Ryuga: 0-0

Gingka: Can we just get this over with? Kyoya will be here any minute, and no one wants an angry Kyoya.

Ryuga: You just _had _to throw him into Niagara Falls, didn't you?

Gingka: BUT YOU HELPED!

Me: Oh look, here comes Kyoya.

Gingka: EEP! *Runs away screaming*

Ryuga: Nice… you scared him.

Me: =^.^= he appreciates me~!

Ryuga: No I don't.

Me:

* * *

**Dragonoid Ryuga?**

* * *

Not expected.

Ryuga, Aoi, Gingka and Kyoya were in Nebula Castle, as planned, but what they hadn't expected?

They were being taken straight to the leader. They were being taken _straight _to the Dragonoid version of Ryuga and Aoi.

"We've wasted enough time trying to catch you," Doji went down the staircase, "so I'll just have to bring you straight to our dear ruler of Dragonoid, Ryuga."

"I wonder what he looks like…" Gingka pondered.

They went through a golden door marked 'Dragonoid' at the top.

Inside was a room coated in silver and gold, in the center of the room was a white bey spinning in the middle of a bey dish.

"Doji? Who'd you bring with you?"

Gingka, Kyoya and Aoi were rolling on the floor laughing at what they saw.

The small white haired boy was only about 8 or 9 years old, barely tall enough to reach their hips, with the exact facial features of the 18 year old Ryuga, dressed in nothing but white pajamas, was the leader of Nebula, the ruler of Dragonoid, Ryuga.

Ryuga (The real one) looked sheepish.

Kyoya choked on his laughter, "t-the G-Gingka… of t-this wo-orld l-l-lost to-o-o _th-tha-a-at_?!"

Aoi was already turning blue.

"I brought with me the 4 who can perform Zeus' Barrier, they can gain Bey Spirit for your L-Drago, my lord." Doji said. "They can save the wonderful world you and Aka-sama created."

"Why does one of them look like me?" Dragonoid examined Ryuga. (A/N: Yeah, Dragonoid is the name I gave the other Ryuga, 'cause it would be confusing if I called both of them Ryuga.)

"He's your counterpart from the _other _place, Lord Dragonoid." Doji answered.

"Oh." Dragonoid said blankly, then he turned to the 3 that were almost about to pee themselves with laughter, "AND STOP LAUGHING!"

They fell silent.

"That's better."

"Excuse me, my lord, but if you need me, I shall be looking for Aka-sama." Doji said as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"So you guys can use Zeus' Barrier? Can you use it after Ao-chan gets here?" Dragonoid jumped onto his bed then lay down.

No one answered.

"ANSWER ME!"

"O-Okay… Lord Dragonoid."

"Good."

Aoi sighed, "Please try and control your temper, adorable Dragon Emperor of Dragonoid."

Dragonoid looked a way, slightly blushed and cute.

"I knew it, you're as easy to blush as this Ryuga." Aoi smiled, putting a hand atop Ryuga's.

"SHUT UP, AOI!" Both Ryugas chorused.


	10. Dragonoid Aoi

**Disclaimer**

Me: AWWWWW~! DRAGONOID IS SO CUTE~!

Dragonoid: Let go off me.

Ryuga: AND ME!

Me: But you're so cute~!

Both Ryugas: LET GO OFF ME BEFORE I HAVE YOU KILLED!

Kyoya: (Insert name here) doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Me: Hey, where's Gingkie?

Aoi: Hiding.

Me: Oh. GINGKIE GET OUT HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!

Gingka (Wherever he is): NO!

Ryuga: Is this how Gingka would've turned out if you owned Beyblade?

Me: Yup. Plus, you'd be immortal if I did.

Ryuga: Now I _want _you to own Beyblade.

Me: You'd also be paired with Aoi-chan.

Ryuga: Nevermind.

Kyoya: Can we just start the story?

* * *

**Dragonoid Aoi**

* * *

The door opened.

Aoi almost fainted with disbelief while Gingka and Kyoya were laughing their heads off.

Aoi Akagami, Aoi's Dragonoid version, was about 6 years old, dressed in nothing but a black night gown.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF BEYBLADE IS THE OTHER ME 7 YEARS OLD?!" Aoi screeched.

"I had one of our Nebula scientists reduce her highness' age from 16 to 6 in order to keep her young and keep the world together along with Lord Dragonoid." Doji replied, closing the door silently behind him.

"Still doesn't make sense." Aoi (Tategami) sighed.

"Do you wish for me to explain it to her, Aoi-sama?" Doji asked.

"No." Aoi (Akagami) said sternly. "And, just to clear things out, no one calls me Aoi except for Dragonoid."

"So what do we call you?" Ryuga raised an eyebrow, "If we can't call you by your name, then what do we call you by?"

"Aka. You will call me Aka, no more, no less."

"Just Aka? Not Aka-sama or any other stuff like that?"

"Nope. I actually hate it when people call me by that title."

"Anyway, Aka-sa—er, Aka, these 4 from the _other _place can keep your immortality stable and keep the world that you and Lord Dragonoid have created."

"Really?" Aka looked interested.

"They can." Rin Kotsumi appeared. "I examined their Bey spirits, it's possible that they can perform Zeus' Barrier, and doing such would save Dragonoid."

"And if they can't?" Dragonoid asked.

"We could always use them for training our Nebula bladers' aim." Rin smiled devilishly.

"Agreed." Dragonoid and Aka said.

The 4 gulped.


	11. A Blader of the Seasons

**Disclaimer**

Kyoya: Why are these chapters getting shorter and shorter?

Me: Well, I haven't been able to write much because my family keeps dragging me to places, so I only have like 3 hours to write a day, and do you _know _how many stories I'm working on?!

Ryuga: Then quit cramming yourself with stories and finish _Big Bang Bladers: Black Dragon Scale _first.

Me: You're just saying that because you're the team leader, but Ryuto's the main character, so poor you, suck up. I'm also running low on ideas, so it's taking longer to finish this story than I thought.

Kyoya: Then stop with this story for a while and just finish _Truth or Dare! Nura edition _thing you've been working on for 5 months and leave us alone for a while!

Me: May both of you just shut up? *Loads shotgun*

Ryuga and Kyoya: Okay!

Me: How should we end this story anyway?

Ryuga: How about we kill Gingka off?

Kyoya: I second that notion!

Me: So we kill Gingka off? OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY YYYYY~!

Gingka: HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY! That's mean!

Ryuga, Kyoya & Me: We know. But we hate you more than our consciences let on.

Aoi: I'm just gonna say that (INH) doesn't own Beyblade. *sweat-drop* and I thought disclaimers were supposed to be short.

* * *

**A Blader of the seasons**

* * *

Ryuga sighed. He hated this more than he hated finding out that Dark Nebula just used him for personal gain, though, this castle was another _version _of Dark Nebula…

Aoi was staring out the window, trying to figure a way back to their world, "Why are we here anyway?" she asked herself.

"You heard the _other ones, _this world is about to collapse, they need to save their precious world and blah-blah-blah-blah-blah." Kyoya said, rolling his eyes for the thirtieth time since they got into the room they were forced to share.

"We're gonna save a world, why not be happy about it?" Gingka came out of the bathroom.

"Let's see… they're forcing us to stay in this dump of a room, if we can't save it, they'll kill us, we don't know how to get back home," A few minutes later Ryuga ran out of fingers to count the reasons, "I can do this all day, but I'd rather sulk here on my dusty bed." He said, dusted the bed he was sitting on for the twenty-second time, and sulked.

Kyoya got bored and threw a pillow at Ryuga. "HEY!" Ryuga squeaked, falling off the edge of the bed, face first.

Gingka and Kyoya laughed, Aoi was holding in a laugh herself.

"You think that's funny?" Ryuga asked fiercely, then he grabbed Kyoya by the boot, and pulled him off his bed. Kyoya hit the cemented floor face first too.

"Now we're even." Ryuga smirked, Kyoya rubbed his red, stinging cheek.

"Nice one, Dragon Fang." Aoi smiled.

Gingka was rolling on the floor now, Kyoya stood up, walked up to Gingka, and pulled at his headband, then let go, it snapped on to his forehead with a quick _thwack._

"OUCH!" Gingka screeched, covering his forehead.

Aoi was really laughing, not a faint one, a loud and uncontrollable one. The guys started laughing too, even Ryuga, despite how unimaginable that is.

But the humerous and happy-go-lucky aura going around didn't do anything to help.

Xxx

The next day…

Dragonoid's L-Drago was losing spin power.

"Pegasus!" Gingka commanded, Pegasus went into place.

"Leone!" Kyoya said, Leone went into position.

"L-Drago." Ryuga and Aoi said faintly and unenthusiastically. (A/N: Aoi's bey is Guardian L-DragoS130MB, just to be clear.)

The 4 beys took their place and made a square around the white L-Drago that belonged to Dragonoid.

The Zeus' Barrier appeared. (A/N: I'd describe Zeus' Barrier, but I don't understand the looks myself, just go to episode 140 to see it.)

But it quickly faded.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Rin said with wide eyes.

"Which one of you isn't a blader of the seasons?" Aka asked. "Only the seasons' bladers can accomplish Zeus' Barrier."

"I don't know! It worked perfectly fine when we were practicing it…" Gingka's mind was racing for an answer.

"Practicing it with who?" Dragonoid asked, jumping off his little throne.

"Tsubasa Hidori, but he never did anything with it, he just told us what to do."

"While we're at it, you never told us anything about any Bladers of the Seasons…" Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the young Dragon Emperor.

"Because you didn't have to know." Dragonoid sighed. "A Blader of the 4 seasons is a blader assigned to a specific season, we were careful of who we chose to bring here, and I was specific that the SBL and the SBT only bring the 4 bladers of the season, what went wrong?"

"Nothing, my lord, The SBL found these four after examining their powers, they carry the blood of the past 4, but I don't see why it went wrong… nothing goes wrong if I make it, never!" Rin panicked.

"Let's see…" Aka said, examining the earthly bladers, "Hagane Gingka… the past blader of autumn carried hair the same shade as autumn leaves; Tategami Kyoya, the past blader of spring had the same color hair as the spring grass; Ryuga, the past blader of summer had white hair with a red streak, though at first it was speculated that he was of winter; and Tategami Aoi… what was the hair color you were born with?"

"Yeah… the same color as Kyoya's? Duh?"

"No wonder." Aka turned around, "Two generations ago, the blader of spring was two siblings, one boy and one girl, if I'm right, then the Tategami twins are both bladers of the same season, that's why the SBL brought both here."

"Then who's the blader of Summer?" Doji asked.

"What was the name of the last generation's summer?"

"An American named Emalie, a few years after she and the others from the last generation went back to their world, she had a son she named Chris."

"Then find the boy now!" Aka screamed at Rin, "Go find the one who carries Emalie's blood and make sure that it's a direct match, I want Chris here by dawn or I'll lock you in the dungeon for a month!"

"Y-Yes, My lady." Rin said, trembling, then ran to the SBL to get the one named Chris.

"Oh… so _this _is the tyranny the guys back at Black Pegasus were talking about…" Kyoya whispered to himself.

"What was that, Tategami?" Aka said in a fierce tone.

"Nothing." Kyoya sighed, such a quick change in personalities in just mere seconds is rare to find in people, especially at Aka's age, but because of the age reversal, she might have been older than he thought.

Dragonoid got back on his little throne, "Go back to your room, I'll summon you once Emalie's child gets here."


	12. A Failed Attempt

**Disclaimer**

Kyoya: Finally, a chapter that took down three pages!

Me: It's so dark… and it's only 3 p.m.

Ryuga: *Bumps into Aoi*

Aoi: *Bumps into Gingka*

Gingka: *Bumps into me*

Me: Guess most of us are night blind.

Kyoya: Chris is from the 3rd season, right? I thought this story takes place in between Season 2 and 3…

Me: Yeah, but my editor (a.k.a my TinierMe friend) said I put in some S3 characters.

Chris: How much am I being payed to do this?

Me: You'll get your pay after the last disclaimer.

Gingka: So… what did you mean by _some _S3 characters?

Me: Uh… Chris, Yuki, Titi, Ryuto, Dunamis, Johannes, and a manga-only character, Kakeru.

Kyoya: My brother?

Me: Yeah.

Chris: (Insert name here) doesn't own Beyblade. But I wish she would just pay me now.

Me: The story's almost over, Chris, don't worry.

Ryuga, Kyoya and Gingka: It's almost over?! YESSSSSSSS!

* * *

**A failed attempt**

* * *

The next day…

It was still 7 a.m., Kyoya, Gingka and Aoi were still well asleep, and knowing Gingka, he should be able to sleep until noon. Ryuga was taking a shower since the previous night was desert hot, which as ironic because their room was air conditioned, like the rest of the castle was.

The door slammed open, "Up and about! Chris is here! Aka wants you to do Zeus' Barrier, _now_!"

Kyoya and Gingka jumped out of bed and fell to the floor face-first, Aoi jumped out and landed on her feet, though her hair stuck up in every direction (A/N: If you imagine it right, she looks a bit like Kyoya and his gravity-defying hair.)

"Tsuru? Neru?" Aoi said nonchonantly.

"Tsuru and Neru Light, that's us, so please get out of bed, get dressed and head to the master's room." Neru gave Doji's orders for them.

"Why? Chris is here?" Kyoya lazily asked, rubbing his cheek and trying to massage his chin, "'Cause he better be, if you woke me up for no reason, I'm gonna kill you for the murder of all the feeling in my face."

"Yes, Chris is here, Dragonoid and Aka want Zeus' Barrier done now, before time runs out. Where's the master's counterpart anyway?" Tsuru said then looked around.

"If you dare enter this bathroom now I will murder you with nothing but a headpiece and some fangs." Ryuga shouted from the bathroom.

"Please hurry, Aka isn't one to be talked to when she's angry."

"Hey, Oliver!" Aoi smiled eagerly.

Oliver Light, Dragonoid version of Oliver Cross, sighed, the girl from the _other _place looked exactly like the Aka he _used to _love.

"We'll head to Dragonoid's room as soon as Ryuga's done, okay?" Kyoya cocked his head and raised his shoulders, no idea why.

The 3 Light siblings left the room.

Ryuga came out of the bathroom fully dressed, only without his gold wear, "So what did Tsuru, Neru and Ollie look like?"

"Just like the ones back home, exept the Neru here has hair that's as messy as you could imagine." Aoi snickered.

"Neru would kill herself if she saw that."

Xxx

Meanwhile, In Dragonoid's room…

"SHUT THAT ANNOYING WIMP UP!" Aka screeched, covering her ears.

"How in the name of Beyblade can this one be the silent Emalie's child?!" Doji screamed, motioning to Chris.

The blonde was panicking. No, really, as in "AHHHHHHHHH!OH MY GOD! WHERE AM I?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

"Kotsumi, are you _sure _this isn't his _counterpart_?" Dragonoid twitched.

"I'm 100% sure he's from Earth, besides, if his counterpart wasn't dead, I would bring him here." Rin sighed.

Xxx

Zeus' Barrier appeared around Dragonoid's Spirit L-Drago120HD.

"It better work this time." Doji ordered, though uncertainty was obvious in his tone.

"I know it should." Rin paled. "I _hope _it should."

The barrier held for another 5 minutes, but L-Drago was refusing it.

"C'mon, L-Drago, let them heal you, you don't want to stop spinning, do you?" Dragonoid said.

Instead of calming down, the bey thrashed the room and the white dragon that was Spirit L-Drago exited the bey and thrust itself at Dragonoid.

But instead of entering the young Emperor's body, it instead forced itself into Aka.

"Aka!" Dragonoid squeaked.

The dark aura surrounded the girl, she thrashed and screamed. Until…

"Finally… a vessel that's good enough for my tastes but not strong enough to resist me." L-Drago said darkly through Aka.

"L-Drago…" Dragonoid, Ryuga and Aoi said at the same time.

Aka raised her head, revealing grayed skin, fully red eyes, violet markings running along her cheeks, sharp fangs and a bloody smirk, "I am L-Drago, the mighty dragon that ruled over these lands for millennia, and I refuse to be over-powered by the Barrier of Zeus any longer."


	13. L Drago

**Disclaimer**

Ryuga: And I thought that chapter was it.

Me: Well stories never end the easy way, and since I'm the writer, nothing will end the easy way.

Ryuga: I hate you.

Me: That's life, honey.

Ryuga: Do _not _call me that.

Kyoya: Addicted to Nurarihyon no Mago doesn't own Beyblade and I just hope that she'll end this story soon.

Me: Well, you're out of luck, 'cause this story should take another 6 or 7 chapters. Or so.

Gingka: Oh god, why…

* * *

**L-Drago**

* * *

"Why did you take over Aka?" Dragonoid asked the dragon.

"Isn't it obvious? You were becoming a useless owner, relying on others to save your world, while this one has yet to rely on anyone." L-Drago replied in a dark voice.

"What do you mean…"

"You've lived over 40 years as a child, and I've served you since you were born, every ten years 4 bladers from the forbidden lands would come and do the barrier on me to suppress my power and keep me silent, I've grown tired of it."

"You know that it's only you that can keep this world stable, why would you resist it? You wanted power, look at yourself now, you're the bey that stabilizes an entire dimension, anything more powerful than that?"

"This world runs on my power, that's true, but are you forgetting my energy is dark, this world now runs on the _dark_. If this world ends, you brought it upon yourself for making _me _it's energy source."

"You wanted power and I gave it to you, you back-stabbing ungrateful sorry excuse for a dragon!"

"And who is it that built up the power to give you all that you wanted? Tell me that, boy."

Dragonoid silenced, the dragon lived for millennia, it could come up with any comeback to anything Dragonoid would have to say, and honestly, each word that left that dragon just pushed the white-haired child down into his own little abyss.

"I knew it. Without me, you never would've gotten any of these, in fact, if I never became your bey, you would still be living with that sorry excuse for a family." L-Drago smirked. "Oh, wait, that's right, you don't have one!"

"Not all of them were a stupid waste of space, there's still—"

"No, the one that _used _to be your little brother died, remember? That fire that cost you everything you had left? Remember who _started _that fire? Oh wait, that was _you_."

"Shut up…"

"Your own parents abandoned you and him, you were left alone to yourselves, your own mother abused you, your own father would painfully cut your sensitive flesh with that blade, your own parents called you a failure, a waste of space, a piece of trash, someone who didn't deserve to be their own _son _because he was too _useless_." L-Drago moved closer to Dragonoid, stroking his cheek in a taunt, "Then came your brother, who loved you, cherished your company, never abandoned you even when you told him to, but you killed him, you let the hole in the furnace slide and it killed him, _you _killed you own _little_ _brother_."

"I NEVER KILLED HIM! THAT FIRE WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

L-Drago returned it's appearance to Aka's face just to insult him. "No, it wasn't, you let it happen by letting that little hole in the furnace be, you then obtained me and forgot about him, then you killed the dreams of many bladers just by simply fighting them and traumatizing them with that dark power inside, you ended up as king of your own little world, then tyrannized your citizens. Look me in the eye and tell me you're _not _a killer, why don't you?" L-Drago was looking him in the eye with a deranged smirk.

"Don't you _dare _say stuff like that with Aka's face!" Dragonoid pushed L-Drago's hand from his cheek.

L-Drago returned Aka's face to how it looked when it took her over, "What are you going to do then? None of this would be yours if it weren't for me, you're nothing without me."

"You're my bey and you will listen to me!"

"Sadly, you don't tell me what to do anymore." L-Drago smirked, "Now leave this castle!"

With a snap of it's hand, The bladers of the seasons and Dragonoid were out of the castle, where a dark barrier protected it from anything on the outside.

Xxx

The B-Pit echoed with laughter.

"_THIS _I-I-IS WHA-A-A-T W-WE F-FEARE-E-ED F-FOR YE-E-E-EARS?!"Hyoma fell off the chair he was sitting on.

"S-SHUT UP, PEASANTS!" Dragonoid blushed.

"Awwwww! He's ordering us to silence!" Damian laughed. "What an adorable order!"

"We find that rather offensive." Kenta and Yu chorused.

"You will stop laughing at him or I'm going to turn you into a peace offering for the L-Drago in the castle!" Ryuga yelled at them.

They all silenced.

"That's better, anyway, L-Drago took over Aka, and if we don't do anything, it'll take over the dimension." Dragonoid sighed.

"Dude, it's hard to take you seriously if you're 9." Madoka snickered.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just come back in a few years but maybe L-Drago will have killed us all by then."

Aoi just snapped, "IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, GET IT?!"

"Okay, Okay, we'll be quiet." Tsubasa adjusted his glasses. "Tell us what we need to do."

"Find a way to stop L-Drago _and _the whole Nebula castle. We also need to get in the castle, it's protected by some dark barrier." Gingka replied.

A knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Hikaru said then opened the door, then slammed it shut.

"Who's there?" Kenta asked.

"T-the B-B-Bey H-H-Hunt-t-ter a-and s-some g-g-guy w-w-with wh-white h-hair…"

"Lily and Faust!" Dragonoid squeaked, then ran to Hikaru, "Open the door."

"NO!"

"Open it, they weren't in the castle during L-Drago's take over so…"

"NO!"

"Lily! Evasive maneuvers!" Dragonoid ordered.

Lily kicked the door down, the door fell down and Hikaru got knocked unconscious.

"My lord! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did these people hurt you?" Lily asked, hugging Dragonoid.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Forgive Lily, she was just worried about the master." Faust sighed.

"Great, first the tyrant that banned Beyblading, now the person who killed most of our friends and rivals and the 5th member of the circle, what next?" Madoka face-palmed.


	14. Unexpected

**Disclaimer**

Me: I don't own Beyblade.

Ryuga: You suddenly sound dull.

Me: I have not 9gagged for days, that's why. *Groans*

Kyoya: You sure live one awkward life.

Me: I know.

Gingka: So you're not gonna mock us or anything?

Me: Nope. I'm just gonna go to sleep.

Ryuga: But it's just 2 p.m...

Me: That's the point. Wake me up when the next disclaimer's up.

Ryuga, Kyoya and Gingka: *Awkwardly* Okay...

* * *

**Unexpected**

* * *

"Faust, perfect timing, do you know any way into the castle other than the main entrance?" Dragonid asked.

"I just escaped the castle, my lord, L-Drago has taken over the castle and put all your servants under it's dark power. It's a complete nightmare, my lord." Faust replied.

"And how do I know you weren't taken over by it's influence?" Dragonoid asked suspiciously.

"Would I be here if I was?"

Dragonoid turned to Lily, "What about you, Lily?"

"I was… hunting…"

The B-Pit's inhabitants paled.

"What?" Lily blinked.

"Think you can get us into the castle?" Aoi asked.

"That we can, but L-Drago will be on high guard, so we may have to wait maybe a day." Faust sighed.

"One better than forever." Ryuga sighed.

Xxx

A few hours passed…

Someone was at the door, Madoka opened it.

"Have you seen any of these people?" Tsuru asked, then handed Madoka a set of pictures.

She reviewed them, there was one of Dragonoid, Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga and Aoi/

Madoka shook her head, "No, I haven't. But if I do, I'll bring them straight to the castle." She lied.

"Alright, sorry, for interrupting your evening." Tsuru said in a blank tone then left.

Madoka closed the door, "If I don't go to heaven for lying, you guys owe me big time."

Aoi's head popped up from behind the counter, "How big?"

"_Big_."

Xxx

So tomorrow came.

Ryuga yawned as he headed down the stairs.

"Morning, Dragon Fang." Aoi smiled.

"Bad news, we can't do it today." Lily sighed.

Ryuga raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You see the news? L-Drago is looking all over for you guys, you step foot outside this building and you're good as captured."

"Darn."

"But if L-Drago forced us out of the castle when we were vulnerable, why didn't it just capture us then?" Dragonoid asked.

"As if I know?" Lily replied.

Xxx

Noon came…

"Guys, I'm going out to by some food, I'll be back in—ah!" Hikaru squeaked.

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked, ran to Hiakru, and saw the unconscious 14 year old.

Ryuga and Dragonoid stared at the boy with white hair and tanned skin, his clothes scratched and ripped.

"Ryuto?" Ryuga and Dragonoid said simultaneously.

"You know who he is?" Madoka asked.

"He's my brother."


	15. Ryuto

**Disclaimer**

Ryuga and Dragonoid: RYUTO!

Ryuto: RYUGA! And there's two of you!

Aoi: ...

Ryuga: *Bro-hug Ryuto* I thought you died in that fire!

Me: Save the reunion party for the story.

Kyoya: Addicted to Nurarihyon no Mago doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Gingka: You sure they're just brothers? They look like twins or something.

* * *

**Ryuto**

* * *

"You're brother?" Lily asked. "I thought your brother died in a fire."

"Don't you dare mention it." Dragonoid said darkly, "And if he's not the Ryuto from here, then how did the Ryuto from the forbidden lands get here?"

"Uh… what's this forbidden lands you keep speaking of?" Gingka asked.

"It's what we call where you're from."

"Oh."

"Questions later, the guy needs help." Madoka said as she put Ryuto's arm around her shoulder and brought him to the couch.

"Kakeru?!"

Everyone turned to Aoi and Kyoya, "Huh?" Faust raised an eyebrow.

"Kakeru, our little brother…" Aoi clasped her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

Kyoya and Aoi's little brother, Kakeru Tategami, was unconscious by the door, _bleeding_.

Kyoya brought the boy over his shoulder and carried him to the couch.

"I'll go get the first-aid kit." Tsubasa said.

Xxx

Ryuto started regaining consciousness.

"Ryuto!" Dragonoid squeaked, then hugged him, "You're alive!"

"W-Who are you…?" Ryuto asked.

"I'm Ryuga… remember? Your older brother?" (A/N: First time Dragonoid used his real name, woah.)

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure my older brother would have to be like 18 now or something… and no offense, but you're nine."

"My lord…" Faust said faintly.

Dragonoid looked like he was about to cry.

"Dragonoid…" Ryuga put a hand on his counterpart's shoulder.

"Oniija!" Ryuto smiled, glomp-hugging Ryuga.

"Huh? But my brother… he doesn't even know I … and besides, he's back where I came from so how can you…?" Ryuga couldn't even find the right question to ask.

"I knew it! You were around here somewhere! I knew I could find you, Dragon!"

Ryuga sent a helpless and questioning glance toward Dragonoid.

"My brother never called me Dragon, he always called me by my first name, so he must be yours." Dragonoid sighed.

"How'd you…?" Ryuga asked his younger brother.

"I don't know, first I was hunting for treasure in Egypt then next thing I know I'm in this world that I'm not entirely aware of, then I meet this Tategami kid and we end up here."

"…"

* * *

Ello minna! It's me, Addicted to Nurarihyon no Mago. :3

I know this chap was short, sorry. I was in a rush.

Anyway, thank you for your continued support!

P.S. As an apology, I am currently working on a small side-story regarding a certain Dragon Emperor and Raven-haired blader (You know who I mean if you read clearly enough.) and how they got to Dragonoid.

PEACE OUT!


	16. Kakeru

**Disclaimer**

Kyoya: The story shortened a bit.

Me: Meh. I'm too busy sorting out the other files.

Ryuga: Then finish sorting first and story later.

Kakeru and Ryuto: Hello.

Me: Go away.

Ryuto: Bye. *Leaves*

Ryuga: Tch. Lucky.

Kakeru: Addicted to Nurarihyon no Mago doesn't own Beyblade.

Me: Get outta here!

Kakeru: Bye! *Runs away*

Gingka: That was weird. *Sweat-drop*

* * *

**Kakeru**

* * *

Kakeru started to wake up.

"Kakeru!" Aoi smiled.

"Onee-chan! Oniija!"

Aoi and Kyoya were stuck in a Kakeru hug.

"How are you…? Why are you…?" Kyoya trailed off.

"I don't know, first I'm riding my bike then this portal thing then next thing I know, I'm here."

"Why would the SBT bring Ryuto and Kakeru here if they're not Bladers of the season?" Dragonoid asked.

"They're related to us, right?" Ryuga guessed. "So maybe it picked up their spirits instead by accident?"

"Possibly… I'm not Kotsumi, why the heck would I know?"


	17. Disappearance

**Disclaimer:**

Me: So now you're little brothers are here!

Ryuga and Kyoya: Why put them in here when they'll do nothing?

Me: Would it be okay if I can put them in here because they're gonna have to die just to get you guys back home?

Aoi: I wouldn't mind if you killed Kakeru, but not Ryuto, the kid's like my second or third best friend.

Ryuto: Aw! She cares about me!

Ryuga: Didn't I tell you to leave?

Kakeru: Addicted to Nurarihyon no Mago doesn't own Beyblade.

Me: GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO YELL AT YOU AGAIN!

Gingka: But you're already yelling.

* * *

**Disappearance**

* * *

A day later…

Ryuto and Kakeru were adjusting to the other dimension, trying to learn as much of it as they could.

Kakeru was bugging Dragonoid, "Why are you 9, again? I still don't get it."

"For the fiftieth time, I was just—OH FORGET ABOUT IT, YOU'RE HOPLESS!"

"I know how you feel." Kyoya sighed. "I tried explaining why there wasn't such a thing as the Candy Kingdom after he watched Adventure Time, he broke my arm, a window, the wall, the cat's ears, and just about my cousin's whole collection of Candy Jars."

"Ouch."

"Just imagine what'll happen if we go back home and Dad tries to give him _the talk_." Aoi shivered at the thought of it.

"Exactly why we ran away before he turned ten." Kyoya sweat-dropped.

"You could've at least told mom that you were going to become the strongest blader in the world," Kakeru chimed. "She put up about 500 missing posters and offered a million dollars to whoever could find both of you and hand you in at the same time."

"We're not rich…"

"Mom won the lottery a month after you ran away."

Ryuga was busy trying to pry Ryuto off of him. "GET OFF ME, RYUTO!"

"No! I'm not letting go again! I'm _never _letting go off of you again, bro!"

Aoi got a frying pan, "Get off him or else."

Ryuto gasped, "YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I would. And it'll hurt more than your Aunt's stupid records."

Ryuto got off Ryuga and paced backward.

Then Kenta turned the T.V. on, "Yu! It's Adventure Time!"

Kakeru and Yu jumped on the couch, "YAY!" then they sang along to the opening song and Finn's baby song, though they sucked at getting the AutoTune right.

Xxx

Meanwhile…

"Have you managed to gain their trust?"

Silver eyes faded pale red, "Yes, I have, Master L-Drago."

"Good. Once 3 nights pass, have them head to the castle, by then the preparations for their arrival shall be done."

"Then what?"

"Leave the rest to me, just do as you are told, Faust." L-Drago's voice faded.

Faust smirked, he was able to take down an entire army by himself with just a paper clip, this would be easier compared to his time at that secret concentration camp in China.

Xxx

3 nights later…

Everyone was sound asleep, now was the perfect time.

Faust snuck out of his room, one of the 7 from the forbidden lands had to disappear if he wanted to kill 2 birds with 1 stone, he needed to get these people to the castle _and _get the Bladers of the season to L-Drago.

But which one to take?

It had to be the one most precious among the seven, then the answer was obvious: Aoi.

Why not? Her brothers loved her, Ryuga and Gingka had a crush on her, Dragonoid and Ryuto held her as their friend, was there anyone among the others that was more precious?

_Target acquired. Time to make her disappear._

Xxx

Faust opened the door to Aoi's room, she was asleep, but if she was anything like her counterpart, she'd have a sixth sense.

Aoi raised her head drowsily, "Faust?"

"I just thought I heard something, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh… okay." Aoi sat up. Now or never.

Faust knocked her out with a special technique he acquired in Tibet, who said Tibetan monks are harmless? They thought him a move that not even ninjas knew.

Aoi collapsed onto her bed with wide and open eyes.

Faust closed her eyes, put her on his shoulder and headed to the castle.


	18. Missing

**Disclaimer**

Kyoya: I outta kill you, you traitor!

Faust: As if I wanted to do that? I'm just being paid to do as (INH) says.

Me: Stop complaining, Kyoyo.

Kyoya: _Dare _call me that one more time…

Me: Okay! Kyoyo, Kyoyo, Kyoyo, Kyoyo, Kyoyo, Kyoyo, Kyoyo, Kyoyo, Kyoyo, Kyoyooooooooooooo~!

Kyoya: Must… resist… urge to… strangle…

Me: Don't you dare lay a hand on me, I have a lawyer who can sue you for all you got, right, William?

William (my imaginary lawyer since I was 6): Yep!

Kyoya: Sue me for all I got? So… my bey, my cellphone, my bag, my brother, my clothes, my brother, my launcher, 200 bucks, a pair of goggles, my brother, my facebook account, that fluffy dress you forced onto me, my brother…

Me: And not to mention your mother's million dollars, Princess Fluffy Dress of the Fluffy Kingdom.

Kyoya: HEY!

Me: Okay, Okay, _TateKyo_.

Kyoya:

Ryuga: Uh… (Insert name here) doesn't own Beyblade.

* * *

**Missing**

* * *

"Anyone seen Aoi? It's past noon and normally she's up before the sun even rises." Ryuga asked.

"Did you check her room?" Gingka asked.

"I checked every room upstairs."

"Check for the basement, she could just be training." Madoka said from the kitchen.

Ryuga went down to the basement and came back 10 minutes later.

"She's at the castle… someone kidnapped her…" Ryuga said silently

"WHAT?!"

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET MY SISTER?!" Kyoya screamed.

Ryuga raised an eyebrow, "If I knew, would we be yelling about it right now?"

Ryuga raised the note so the others could see it,

_Bet you're all wondering about Aoi right now, huh?_

_Well, I think I'll answer the question going around in all your heads, she's at the castle. _

_Want her back? Good Luck with that, if you want her back, give me Ryuga, if you do that, she'll be back with you in that building of yours, as alive and healthy as I took her, but if you don't, you can expect Aoi's remains on your doorstep tomorrow._

_Aoi or Ryuga, your choice._

_Have fun yelling at each other,_

_L-Drago_

"May we stop yelling at each other for a few minutes and find out why there's two of Chris, Gingka and Kyoya?" Lily asked, holding up another version of Chris, Gingka and Kyoya.

"Kakugane! Akagami! You're back!" Madoka smiled.

"Where'd you find them?" Gingka asked.

Lily dropped the three on their butts, "Outside. Trying to escape me."

"Oh…"

"Wait… shouldn't we be heading to the castle to save Aoi?"

Xxx

Meanwhile…

Faust dropped Aoi on the ground in front of L-Drago, "I brought the one most precious to them." Faust said with his head down.

"Why's your head down? You brought me part 1 of power-build, you should be happy about it." L-Drago smirked.

"It just doesn't seem proper…"

"Well, fine, you can leave now." L-Drago turned around.

Faust left Dragonoid's old room.

L-Drago grabbed a small needle, "Part 1 of the plan is to get the blood of the one most precious to the bladers brought here from Earth…" it trailed off.

"What do you mean…?" Aoi asked, she somehow managed to get the gag off.

"I mean, I'm supposed to get your blood, then it's on to part 2."

"Then what's part 2?"

"I use you and Ryuga to take over this dimension and the next one." L-Drago dug the needle deep into Aoi's arm.

Aoi winced, though a small yelp managed to escape once her arm started to bleed.

L-drago got a black jar and half-filled it with Aoi's blood, "Once I get a hold of your _precious_ Dragon Fang, I'll use both of  
you to kill your friends." It smirked.

"You demon of a dragon…"

"That's what you said to Guardian, look where that got you 2 years ago."

Xxx

"Before we save Aoi, we need a plan." Dragonoid stated.

Ryuga sighed then opened the door.

"Do not even _think _about running away from this, buster! Aoi is my sister and also _your _best friend who'd do anything for you, if you dare run on her now—" Kyoya got cut off.

"I would _never _think about abandoning that girl, stupid!" Ryuga yelled, pinning Kyoya against the wall, hand on the 16 year old's throat, "I know she's stuck by me since we were kidnapped and forced into Dark Nebula, she had chances to escape by herself but she stayed and didn't want to leave without me, she told you that, remember? If I were to abandon her, then it would be like I used her for my own reasons, and a friend as loyal as her doesn't deserve that!"

"But… you can't just leave _us_! If you die in that castle, then what about me? You die there, you'll be leaving me all by myself. _Again_!" Ryuto screamed at his brother.

"I don't care!" Ryuga let go of Kyoya, "She did so much for me, the least I can do is do this for her."

"There _has _to be a way to help her without someone dying!" Kenta interrupted.

"I wish there was. But when that dragon doesn't get what it wants, it kills whatever is in it's sight." Ryuga sighed.

"Well, I won't let you die, if you die, Aoi's going to lose it, and if she loses it, the entire continent of Asia disappears." Kyoya said sternly, while he still tried to get his breath in check.

"I know what'll happen if I die on her, but who said anything about dying?" Ryuga smirked.

"What are you planning?" Dragonoid asked.

"Oh… I'm planning something, but first… how good are your acting skills?"

The Black Pegasus looked at him questioningly, "Depends, why are you asking?" Hyoma asked.

"If you can find a way to get me into the castle, I'll tell you the rest of the plan."

* * *

Is me again! :3

Looks like fudge, I know. My brother was telling me to hurry the heck up so he can play Conqueror of All Worlds. But I swatted him with a flyswatter. Literally.

Anyway, sorry if it makes no sense lately, I've been having major writer's block and I just write whatever shiz pops into mah head!

Oh well. Love, ATNNM


	19. All part of the plan

**Disclaimer**

Ryuga: How much longer does this go?

Me: Let's see… you getting into the castle… L-Drago's plans… a few captures and a few deaths… some character revival…Final battle between Gingka, Chris, Kakeru and Ryuto versus you, Aoi and L-Drago… some dramatic ending… and some aftermaths… maybe 6 or more chapters.

Kyoya: We're gonna die by then.

Aoi: Actually, she'll be in school by then.

Dunamis: (Insert name here) doesn't own Beyblade.

Me: Dunamis, you're not supposed to appear until the second to the last disclaimer.

Titi: But that lady in pink said we should be here this early.

Me: My secretary?

Johannes: Yep.

Me: Neru! I said they weren't supposed to be here until next week!

Neru: You didn't say nothing!

Me: Oh, and a word of warning, what L-Drago does in this chapter, do not do at home, and for those of you who can't stand to look at, or even read about, blood, I suggest you look away now.

* * *

**All part of the plan**

* * *

The guards at the castle gate had pale red eyes.

Someone was approaching the castle.

"Who goes there?" one of the guards asked.

Madoka spoke up, "L-Drago said it wanted this one, so we brought him."

She pointed behind her, Hyoma and Tsubasa had Ryuga bound at the hands, Ryuga looked like he was about to murder someone out of disappointment.

"How do we know you are speaking the truth?" the other guard asked.

Oliver walked up to them, "I'll take care of him, stand down."

The guards gave him a sharp nod.

Oliver walked to Hyoma and Tsubasa, "I'll be taking this one." He said then got behind Ryuga and pushed him forward.

Ryuga looked back, then smirked, Madoka smirked too, "Good luck." She whispered.

Xxx

Once inside the caste…

"This plan of yours better not backfire, Ryu." Oliver whispered.

"Trust me, it won't, Aoi's on the line, and when that's the case, I take everything seriously." Ryuga smirked.

"You might not like what L-Drago did to Aoi, or what it's going to do to you."

"I don't care about myself, I just want Aoi out of this."

Xxx

"Master L-Drago, Ryuga's here." Oliver informed.

"Oh…" L-Drago said from the inside. "Bring him in."

Oliver opened the door, eyes closed.

Ryuga's eyes widened, the floor was covered in blood, Aoi was tied up in the corner, arms bleeding, unconscious.

"Like what you see, Ryuga?" L-Drago said childishly, it's back turned.

"Uh… I'll go now, Master." Oliver said, closing the door.

"What the hell did you do to Aoi?" Ryuga asked, taking the bloody floor in.

"I said I needed her blood but she wouldn't cooperate, so I took it by force." L-Drago turned around, half of it's (or rather Aka's) face was covered in blood, a demented smile plastered on it's face.

L-Drago injected a drug into Ryuga.

Ryuga's vision got blurry then he collapsed on the floor.

L-Drago was the last thing he heard, "You might feel weak right now… but just wait till you wake up… you'll feel your head spinning worse than you imagined it could."

Xxx

Meanwhile…

"Hurry it up, people." Tsuru said, only 5 minutes to get these people in.

Gingka was last to get into the backdoor of the castle, "Sis! Doji's coming!" Neru called out.

Tsuru kicked Gingka in and shut the door.

Doji came around the corner, like most of the people in the castle, his eyes were pale red too. (A/N: When I say pale red, think Miki's (the vocaloid) hair pale red.)

"Tsuru, Neru, what are you doing here?" Doji asked.

"Uh… Looking for Len, he said he was going for some air and he hasn't come back to the room since, we thought he'd just be here." Tsuru panicked.

"I saw him in the training hall a few minutes ago, maybe he's still there." Doji chimed.

"Okay, thanks!" Tsuru and Neru ran off.

Doji felt suspicious of the backdoor, but he shook the feeling off and walked away.

Xxx

"What now?" Kyoya asked.

"Find Dragonoid's room, maybe by then Ryuga would've knocked out L-Drago, got Aoi and we're outta here." Akagami replied.

"That's the plan." Kakugane smiled. (A/N: Kakugane and Akagami is what I call Gingka Kakugane and Kyoya Akagami so I don't get messed up, and hopefully you don't too.)

Gingka took in a deep breath, "This has _got _to be the scariest thing I have ever done in my whole life."

"Compared to fighting a possessed Ryuga that almost sent you falling off a 70 feet drop to your doom?" Kenta asked.

"How'd you… oh, right, the same thing happened here… only… I lost in this dimension…"

Ryuto cocked his head. "Can we just go? I don't feel comfortable about my brother being with a power-crazy dragon."

"Or the fact that I have a feeling that my sister could be dying right now." Kakeru added, shivering.

Yu raised an eyebrow, "Say what now?"

"It's a brother-sister thing!"

"I expected Kyoya to feel that, being her twin brother and all."

"Can we _please _just find Ryuga and Aoi and get the heck out of here?" Kakeru sighed.

They all nodded on it.


	20. Backfire

**Disclaimer**

Me: Well… since Dunamis, Titi and Johannes are here in advance, I might as well add them.

Kyoya: This little disclaimer room is already cramped, dare add 3 more people and I will kill you.

Gingka: She can add 3 more people as long as I can get outta here.

Ryuga: And me.

Dunamis: But we detest being here as much as you do!

Me: Oh just shut up.

Ryuga: What's with the bad mood?

Me: It's not a bad mood, I just want silence, Nura S2 is finally out and I want to watch it in peace.

Ryuga: Oooookay… As usual, (Insert name here) doesn't own Beyblade.

Aoi: Well, this disclaimer was awfully short.

* * *

**Backfire**

* * *

After 2 hours, they finally found Dragonoid's room, would've helped to have either Lily, Faust or Dragonoid with them, but Dragonoid caught a fever, Lily panicked and refused to leave her master and Faust just disappeared.

Kyoya was about to open to open the door but they heard Ryuga yell from the inside, "Dare do that to her one more time and I will kill you!"

"You're going to kill me? While I'm in the body of Aka, whatever happens to the body can't happen to me." L-Drago said.

Kyoya inched away from the door, "L-Drago's with them, what do we do now?" he whispered.

"If we wait, whatever L-Drago's doing in there might end up killing them." Kenta replied.

"Why are we talking so close to the door?" Yu asked. "It could hear us…"

"I can hear you…" L-Drago said from the inside, then the door slammed open and a black dragon appeared and forced them in.

Kenta and Yu screamed, they were sitting on a floor of blood after all.

"What the heck is this…" Kakugane looked around, "It smells so much like blood…"

L-Drago rolled it's violet eyes, "How many times do I have to say this? I said I need Ryuga and Aoi's blood and they won't give it to me, so I took it by force."

Akagami raised an eyebrow, "Aka?"

Kakugane sweat- dropped, "You're sister is magically 7 years old and that's the only thing you have to say?"

"Yep." L-Drago took childish steps closer to Akagami, "Well, partially yep, because this is Aka's body but not her spirit."

"Then…who…?"

L-Drago let out an annoyed sigh, "Long story short, I'm L-Drago and I'm using your sister's body."

"Aoi! Ryuga!" Gingka squeaked.

The others looked where he was looking, Aoi was bleeding a gallon a minute and Ryuga's whole forehead was bleeding, he was trying to wake Aoi up, but she wouldn't budge.

"What the heck did you do to my sister?" Kakeru asked, eyes wide.

"I SAID I NEEDED THEIR FREAKING BLOOD, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?!" L-Drago snapped.

"No need to yell." Ryuto sweat-dropped.

L-Drago took the black jar from the ground and put it on top of the dresser, a dark barrier appearing around it, "Just be glad I'm not in the mood to kill you, because if I was, it would be slow and painful."

"What's so special about that jar that you need to put a barrier around it?" Kyoya asked the dragon.

"It's _very _special, Kyoya, because it has Ryuga's and Aoi's blood in it." L-Drago showed them it's face at full for the first time since they got there, half-covered in dry blood with a bloody smirk attached.

Kenta and Yu screamed again, this time they hugged each other out of fear.

"You sick freak…" Gingka said faintly, he looked like he was about to puke.

L-Drago skipped around on the still-fresh blood pools childishly, landing a few drops on the intruders, "I'm not a sick freak. I'm just in need."

"In need of what?"

"Phase 3 is almost up…Lucky you, you get to leave now."

L-Drago took the jar of the table, then opened it, black flew out of it as it formed a dragon. (A/N: L-Drago's the villain here, _everything_ is based on dragons when that's the case.)

"W-Wait! What about Aoi and Ryuga?!" Kenta screamed.

"They'll be staying here." L-Drago smirked, it's voice fading away as the black dragon got closer to them, "Don't worry, I won't be getting their blood anymore, I have more than I need."

Xxx

Once the intruders were gone…

L-Drago sighed, "What a bunch of pesky annoyances."

"Aoi…" Ryuga let go off Aoi.

"What's wrong, dragon boy?" L-Drago asked, smirking, "did your precious little friend just die?"

"How dare you make fun of something that serious?" Ryuga turned around, he seemed to be crying. (A/N: This _so _not like Ryuga, this is _seriously _hard for me to type as well, but I have no choice, I have a friend who demanded I do this for her birthday. And besides, Ryuga _did _do this in the manga... except there, he cried… _blood_.)

"Oh, no need to worry, Ryu, just promise me _one _thing and I'll revive her." L-Drago smiled.

"And what's that?"

"Remember why I took your blood? Well, I want you to give me your undying loyalty in exchange for Aoi's soul, the blood was in case one of you died and I needed to revive either of you."

"What if I escaped with her after you give her soul back?"

"Trust me, you'd rather not find out." L-Drago held out it's hand. "So, do we have a deal?"

Ryuga hesitated, "You promise?"

"Of course…" L-Drago smirked, licked it's upper lip and crossed it's fingers behind it's back.

Ryuga sighed, _It's for Aoi. _He thought, then he shook hands with the dragon in front of him.

"The deal is struck then." L-Drago said then walked to Aoi with the jar, it opened the jar and a small white light appeared, then shoved itself into Aoi.

She started twitching for a while then a minute later gasped for air.

"Aoi!" Ryuga squeaked, hugging Aoi.

"R-Ryuga…!" Aoi turned red.

L-Drago opened the door and left, "I'm going out for some air, I'd suggest the both of you clean yourselves up, I have something I want you to do for me."

"What does… _it…_ mean?" Aoi asked.

"Long story." Ryuga sighed, then stood up, "For now, we have to do what it says."


End file.
